1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable livestock panels and more specifically it relates to a portable livestock panel system for effectively containing livestock in a humane manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable livestock panels have been in use for years. A conventional portable livestock panel is typically constructed of a plurality of metal posts with a plurality of metal cross members welded to the posts. Conventional livestock panels are typically relatively rigid and heavy.
One problem with conventional metal livestock panels is that they are neither flexible nor forgiving when an animal (e.g. horse, cow) or a human engages the same. Another problem with conventional metal livestock panels is that they are prone to bending and breakage when impacted by an animal. Another problem with conventional metal livestock panels is that they are relatively heavy and difficult for a single person to assemble.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively containing livestock in a humane manner. Conventional metal livestock panels are not flexible.
In these respects, the portable livestock panel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively containing livestock in a humane manner.